


Mad Wonderland

by Bluestarrynight05



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alice in Wonderland References, Angst, Detectives, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Mystery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarrynight05/pseuds/Bluestarrynight05
Summary: Baekhyun used to think Chanyeol as harmless, quiet and gentle giant with a bucket of awkwardness and a puppy crush on him. but as the saying goes " Don't judge a book by its cover"  may have been too much of an apt in this case. He didn't realize how crazy this is until he fell down the rabbit hole."Oh! but we all are mad here....i am mad, you are mad, everyone is mad." he stated voice laced with mischief."How do you know i am mad?" Alice asked accusingly."Or else you wouldn't be here..." he replied with ease a grin spreading on his handsome face.





	1. The Beginning of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> My First fic. it is cross posted in aff also..hope you like it i am a classics fan and somehow (don't ask me how?) i whipped this up.  
> Happy reading... (^_^)

Baekhyun was furious. Even furious was an understatement to actually describe his mental condition at present. A crazy amount of anger loaded with guilt and self loathing was boiling up his insides.

He slammed shut the door of the bureau with a loud bang that resonated off the walls of the 3rd floor office.

 

“The fuck! Detective Byun what’s your problem?” a dozing Woohyun hollered from his cubicle rudely awoken by the sound.

“Nothing Woohyun” Baekhyun was not in the mood to argue with anyone.

“Then stop taking your anger out on the poor door.” Kyunhyun said from the side nursing his cup of coffee. He was a few years his senior and one of the best detectives he truly respects.

“Also at this rate you are starting to scare your juniors away . They will be afraid to work with you next time.” He pointed at a very scared looking Jongin and a super nervous Chanyeol trailing behind him.

Baekhyun really felt bad. After all it was his fault the mission has failed. He has no right to take it out on anyone else. Above all the mission was an important one too. Compared to its importance it was a relatively easy one. He doesn’t believe how he was able to mess up such an easy mission.

_It was the first day of this week, at Monday and was quite early in the morning that Kris called out for a conference in his office. He said something about having information regarding the human trafficking group they had pursuing for the last two months when he had called Baekhyun that morning._

_“We have luckily found a lead” Kris had begun happily as everyone gathered at the conference table. He pressed a slip of paper on the glass top and leaned his tall frame against the wooden table, his blonde hair obscuring his sight but not enough to hide the childish glee in them. It’s as if Christmas came earlier._

_Over 180cm tall, with a permanent frown and a shitload of accessories he might look intimidating to others but Baekhyun thinks he looks dashing._

Well’ truth to be told Baekhyun may or may not have a crush on him but he is confident that the latter is surely crushing on him. How so? ~~Women... err~~... Man instinct. They have fluttered around the dating topic but never really had the guts to breach it.

 _“An anonymous informant delivered the time and place of the next info exchange meeting”. He was excited at last a clue after two gruelling months. The group of traffickers had been untraceable for the last few of the commited crimes. Kris passed the slip of paper to Baekhyun with a wink and he accepted it shyly._  (Told ‘a! His instincts are never wrong.)

“ _The mission is simple” Kris had continued.” A stake out outside the meeting place and seizing of the suspect, also be very mindful not to kill anyone off” he warned._

_“Yeah yeah” Baekhyun had chucked good naturedly._

_“ as for the partners take Jongin and Chanyeol with you” Kris had pointed at the two juniors sitting at a corner of the table one doodling while other taking down notes furiously with his large spects hanging down his nose respectively_.

Kim Jongin was a smartass, adept and good at making quick decisions. Kris was not worried about him rather he was worried about Chanyeol.

That kid had joined the team two and a half months ago after being transferred from the database management department. The problem is he has a not-so-secret-but-still-its-a-secret crush on Baekhyun.

But Chanyeol crushing on Baekhyun would hardly mean any competition for Kris. Why? Well....He was taller than Chanyeol, with a higher position better salary and looks to die for. Kris smirked to himself before looking at his pitifully apparently disabled competitor.

Chanyeol was a tall lanky guy with long uncoordinated limbs huge foggy glasses, unruly mop of curly dirty blonde hair, large yoda ears with a jittery personality that screamed ‘ I-have-done nothing-but-desk-jobs-my-whole-life-so-please-spare-me’. His only striking feature is his deep baritone voice that doesn’t go along with his entire existence. Otherwise it’s all awkward, unsocial and quiet Chanyeol sitting at the farthest corner desk wearing baggy jeans oversized hoodie and a snapback. He was an odd one out in the classy office but nobody cared. He was an unattractive ignored existence that was like a ghost whom only a handful people know about.

_Baekhyun had overall been satisfied with the arrangements made for him for the mission. He was a master at stake outs so it was child’s play. The problem was Chanyeol. The quiet nerd was looking shit scared. He felt really bad for him. It made him remember when he first joined the department. His first stake out mission was under Cho Kyunhyun his senior. (He was close to pissing his pants but nobody needs to know that.)_

 

But unfortunately at the end it wasn’t Chanyeol who messed up it was he himself.

With a tight beating heart he made his way to Kris’s office. No matter how much crush he has on Kris, he was after all a scary boss when angry. With an already an apology in his mind he grabbed the glass door handle. Before he could open the door a hand grabbed him, long bony finger curling around his wrist. He turned back to see Chanyeol, his head hanging, back hunched and those large glasses almost falling off at an angle over the bridge of his nose.

“Baekhyun... I mean sunbae-nim; you don’t have to take the whole blame we are at fault too. I mean...I...it was really a bad decision to let you handle the matter all alone.....so you don’t have to take the whole blame for the failure of the mission.”

Baekhyun wanted to run his fingers through his hair but the white bandage wrapped around his head obstructed him from doing it.

Frustrated at his words he let out a sigh.

_They had progressing successfully with the mission Jongin was sitting in the car checking on the CCTV footages and monitoring the movement of the suspects  while feeding them info through the Bluetooth. Chanyeol and Baekhyun as planned had entered the abandoned factory premises on catching some movements there. With quick and silent steps they were clearing the rooms. According to the informant, it was about time for the exchange of the info to happen. There were three doors left, when suddenly something unexpected happened. Jongin’s voice was suddenly cut off followed by a sharp shriek and everything went silent after that._

_“Jongin....Jongin!!! Chanyeol go and check on him.” Baekhyun had instructed. Chanyeol looked like he was hesitating._

_“Chanyeol this is an order” Baekhyun was too worried about Jongin to deduce anything._

_“I’ll rush back after I check up on Jongin” Chanyeol had assured in a hurry while he took off to check on him._

_Baekhyun hadn’t waited for Chanyeol. He checked the remaining two rooms quietly. He had opened the third to get a peek and he was sure he saw two people there. He was about think about his next step now he had located his target when a searing pain shot behind his head and everything went black._

He heard Chanyeol had found him unconscious on the floor no suspect in sight. Jongin was alright. He got frightened by a mouse and in a fit dropped the microphone. Overall everyone was mostly unharmed but they failed the mission.

Baekhyun sighed again. He was irritated with Chanyeol treating him as a princess.

“No...." he said firmly. determined eyes looking up at his juniors face due to the height difference. "Chanyeol it was completely my fault. Also you are my junior so even if you had messed up still it would have been my responsibility.”

“But....I can handle it....”

“No means no, Chanyeol, I am not your damsel in distress that needs saving. I can very well take the punishment for my mistake. I don’t need saving especially from someone like you.”

The words were harsh as they tumbled out from his mouth.

He felt bad just after saying those words. Chanyeol looked like a kicked puppy. He was also very much aware of his not so secret crush on him. He didn’t apologize to him instead went inside Kris’s office.

Kris was sitting in his chair, his head buried between his hands.

“I am sorry” was all Baekhyun could say.

 Kris lifted his head to look at him. He looked worn down and tired.

“I am really sorry.”

Kris stood up. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped before saying it. He was frustrated and instead chose to bang his fist on the mahogany table top making the juniors flinch

“How did this happen?”

Baekhyun told the full story. Kris listened to it patiently sometime throwing glares at Jongin. When Baekhyun finished Kris walked to him. Baekhyun flinched and made himself ready to face the music. But what he heard was nothing about it.

“How’s your head? What did the doctor said?”

“Huh?”

“.....”

“Uh...he said it’s just a minor injury nothing serious, no serious damage whatsoever.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“You’re not going to do anything”

“About what?”

“I just failed an important mission”

“Its okay failures come with success. There is no point in crying over spilled milk. Also I should have given you more men...”

Kris was about to say something more when he was interrupted by a phone call. On seeing the name on it he straightened himself.

“Hello”

The conversation was short with a few surprised ‘what?’ ‘Why?’ and at last a resigned “I understand”.

He ended the call shoulders sagging. He looked tiredly at Baekhyun.

“This case is closed.”

“What?” Baekhyun looked at him dumbly.

“They passed on the case it’s closed for us.”

“What? They can’t do that. That’s....that’s unfair. I can’t lose the case....also its not solved yet.”

Kris didn’t comment on it. He knew the matter was already closed nobody can do anything about it.

The room was filled with dead silence. While Baekhyun was trying to rationally decipher what just happened, a ringtone broke his reverie. It was an eerie on...the music of carousal...the ones seen in amusement parks.

Chanyeol fumbled with the ringing phone. Of course, the king of awkwardness.

“I need to take this.”

Another short phone call. Chanyeol only answered “I understand”

Baekhyun noticed him dialling another number hands shaking. Kris was glaring at him the whole time. He didn’t like his absence of botherence to ask for his permission before calling someone.

“Uh...yeah she called.”

All this time Chanyeol was hunched over the table his face obscured by the snapback. Now he straightened up. Taking off his oversized glasses, rubbing his eyes he placed them on the table. Blinking he looked up and to his surprise Baekhyun saw his both eye colours are different. One silver one blue as they sparkled showing mirth reflecting the dull sunlight seeping through the windows.

“The Queen of Hearts said “off with their heads.” ”

....and a maniacal grin spread across his face.


	2. Curioser and Curioser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok...ppl get ready for the game. * DRUMROLLS* and 3...2....1...

The room was dipped in ear splitting silence. Chanyeol find himself being stared at by 3 pairs of eyes filled with bewilderment. He didn’t say anything and continued with his phone call.

“Ah yes tea party at 6....uh huh. You’re going to pick me up? Okay...I’ll be at cross section within ten minutes.... ah yes the letter. Thanks for reminding. Yeah I’ll give it to him.... send the Mouse. Bye.”

When he finally ended the phone, a long sigh escaped his lips.

“Work, work and more work to do.” He muttered under his breath.

“What the fuck was that?”

It was Kris’s voice that asked the question that was hanging in the air.

Chanyeol didn’t reply. A poker face was already placed on his face the grin long gone. Instead he took off his snapback and placed it on the table carefully. He threaded his hand through his curly hair and pulled and to everyones surprise it came off. He threw the blonde wig aside and patted down the strands of his silver hair. He carefully placed the snapback on his head again and was about to make his way towards the emergency door of Kris’s office when he rembered something and came back muttering something about the letter.

He placed a pristine white envelope on Kris’s desk.

“My resignation letter”

Is all he said before he went off down the stairs of the fire exit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Whoa”

All the eyes trained at jongin who uttered in amazement.

“and I always thought he only had a **few**  screw loose.”

 

 

 

 when nobody got the point....

" C'mon" he whined."that guy had officially lost his marbles long before."

 

 

Baekhyun and Kris both glared at him.

 

 

 

 

Kris picked up the envelope and took out the letter. As he read the letter the shock in his eyes got more apparent. Baekhyun bend over to take a peak but before he could read anything it was ripped off from his view. He only managed to see the seal of the commissioner of the police.

“Out” was all he said in a quiet voice.

Jongin sensing the situation dragged Baekhyun out.

 

 

 

 It wasn’t after the working hours he was able to ask about the letter.

“It wasn’t a resignation letter. It was a letter from the commissioner.” Kris said as he rubbed his face with his hand. “It didn’t say much just that fact that not to question Chanyeol when he takes a decision and delete his part in this case. He also said the matter mustn’t be disclosed or investigated as it will come with consequences”

The whole business was very shady and Baekhyun could not help but be suspicious about it. But he already had his hands full with his case to worry about other things.

“I will be applying for an appeal to see the case again. It can’t possibly be left unsolved.”

“It’s no use, I asked Jonghyun he said it has already been handed over to some other higher up.”

 Jonghyun was in charge of assigning cases to the departments.

“Then I am appealing as a victim of the case.” He pointed at his bandage.

 

Kris looked surprised then he started chuckling. This why he likes Baekhyun because he doesn’t know how to give up and leave it up to him to come up with all sorts of crazy ideas.

“That I think can surely be done. I’ll talk to the higher ups.”

 Baekhyun gave him his infamous eye smile.

 

 

While returning home he was particularly happy. At least there is some hope.

He met Key at the corridor and an idea flashed through his mind. Key was the head of the database management department. He could definitely help in this case. Also Chanyeol was supposed to have been transferred from his department only.

Key or Kim Kibum was called so because he can solve any problem personal ones too. He was literally the key to people’s problem.

“Hey Key,” he hollered after him. His voice booming in the empty white corridor.

“Oh hey Baekhyun, working overtime again?” Key smiled pleasantly as he turned to face him. He was carrying some files with him. Baekhyun took some of it as they started walking together towards the file storage room

“Uh... Key I need your help in something.”

“What is it?  If it’s about your undying crush on Kris...I am sorry I am too busy with my own love life to care about another.”

“Nononononoo...” he shook his head violently. “It’s about something else I need you to look someone up in the database. It is a personal one.”

“Not another crush.”

“Nope...that is not the case.” _The other way in fact (if that was true that Chanyeol liked him which is again highly unlikely.) Is Chanyeol even his real name?)_

“Good....if that’s the case I can do that if you want.”

They deposited the files at the storage room and made their way towards Key's office.

“What’s the name you want to search?”

“Park Chanyeol”

Key typed the name muttering under his breath.

“I don’t think I heard the name anywhere”

_So I was right he was never in this department actually._

_He never transferred rather he joined. But he should have a resume. That way it has to be in the database._

He clicked the search button but nothing came up.

“There’s no person in that name”

“Uh...are you sure?” _what the fuck is happening?_

“Yeah...if you have given me the correct name and spelling” Key was finding this weird.

“I think I have given the right one.”

“Well there was a Ddos attack not too long ago thank fully nothing was lost then or se we thought.”

_A Ddos attack._

“When did that happen?’

“not too long ago, a month and a half ago I think... yeah that’s right Jonghyun had diahorrea then I had to leave him at home alone and rush here. It was Tuesday I think. It happened for a short while though lasted about 10 seconds or something.”

_That was enough to get the job done._

 

That night Baekhyun thought about a lot of things. His case handover, Chanyeol resigning, _there may be a link_ is what his instincts told him. He’ll just have to wait and see how it turns out.

 

 

 

It was a week and a half later that Kris called for him urgently. When he reached the office Kris was particularly happy. He asked him to sit down before handing him an envelope.

“What’s this?’

“The permission for you to be able to participate into the investigation”

“What....really? Like seriously?!!!” Baekhyun was more than happy.

“Congratulation you’re idea worked.  We are going to meet a representative of the team today”

“Wow...okay. When?”  He was really excited.

“7o clock sharp. Don’t keep us waiting.” Kris handed him a parchment with the address.

“Us?...Wait....you’re going?”

“Yeah...I won’t be leaving you alone.”

Baekhyun blushed a little. Kris smirked.

“Okay then see you at 7”

Baekhyun exited the office and made his way home. It was 5 in the evening and he still had two hours in hand to freshen up.

 

 

 

Judging from the name Baekhyun thought it to be a restaurant or something. But he ended up in front of a wine shop. The wooden delicately carved sign read

‘Mathilda wine shop.”

Meeting in a wine shop was sort of....interesting. He looked at how he was dressed. Today he decided to go a little bit formal. Light blue dress shirt, indigo blazer and his deep coloured jeans with dress shoes.

“Oh there you are!” he heard Kris’s voice.

He turned to look at his boss. Kris was dressed in casual as usual. Plain tee with washed jeans and leather jacket, and here Baekhyun was thinking about his choice clothes.

“You look good”

Baekhyun smiled. “Thanks, you too”

They entered the shop together.

On giving their identities the waiter at the bar immediately took them to the top floor; crossing the VIP lounge as they entered a small private room.

Like everything in the shop, the room was also furnished in classic vintage furniture. In the middle there was a delicately carved glass table, pale walls, heavy embroidered curtain, mosaic floor covered by Persian carpet, high cushioned chairs and finished with a large grandfather clock at one corner. A man was sitting at one of the chairs facing the fire place, he was reading a book. A Moscato D’asti  year 2000 was kept open on the table with a glass of half filled of the white wine. Everything in the room screamed class and sophistication.

Baekhyun steadied himself and walked to wards the occupied chair trying to perfect a warm smile. he closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he bowed down and greeted the man formally.

“I am Byun Baekhyun, sir. The one who requested to participate in the case.”

He offered a warm smile. But it was replaced by pure shock when he heard the occupant’s voice.

“I know”

The same baritone voice that has meekly asked for files from him was now oozing confidence, sarcasm and authority.

“Park Chanyeol”

“Nice to see you again Byun Baekhyun.”

He stood there for a moment. Kris who was standing outside waiting for Baekhyun to finish his introduction rushed in. Its quite obvious he heard him.

“You!”  


Suddenly everything was falling into place for Baekhyun. Sudden transfer, ddos attack, Chanyeol’s meekness, invisibility, introvert personality, no records of working in field, the commissioner’s letter and his sudden resigning.

He moved the other side to have a better look at him. It was nothing like the puppy Chanyeol two weeks ago. In there, sitting was an male proud and cold dressed in white long sleeved dress shirt, a silk black vest, fitting black slacks, polished black dress shoes and a book in hand. His silver hair gleamed under the light of the chandelier, as a pair of striking greyish silver eyes watching him with unparalleled amusement. He looked out of a fantasy novel.

“You stole my case didn’t you?”

“It was never yours to begin with.”

Kris who was dumbly standing at the door still in shock gained his speech.

“What the hell do you even mean by that?”

Chanyeol turned his head to look at Kris.

“Why are you here?” his voice dripped with irritation. He pointed at him distastefully.

“He is my boss” Baekhyun answered dumbly.

Chanyeol didn’t reply.

He stood up stretching himself up to his full height. He clicked his fingers. Two of the waitresses rushed in with his things. Chanyeol started putting on his coat.

“What are you doing?” this time Baekhyun panicked.

“Leaving” is what he simply said. He shrugged to fit his dress jacket, jet black with a long tail, a perfect Victorian one.

“What do you mean by leaving” Baekhyun stepped near him. He noticed the cuff links on his collar. Two silver wings studded with white stones chained together. His vest had intricately curved silver button. The silver chain from a pocket watch hung out on the black silk luxuriously.

“I don’t want to work with your sidekick.”

Chanyeol bent down to his level his lips near his left ear.

“You can’t have best of both worlds Baekhyun” they way he said his name made him shiver. “It’s either him or the case.”

Kris was quick to march forward and pull a still dazed Baekhyun back.

“If you have forgotten it was my informant that came with the info on the meeting.”

Chanyeol laughed humourlessly. He was busy putting on his gloves.

“The case was passed to you because it was initially thought to be a trivial one. But you couldn’t even find something in two months. We were frustrated with your progress and decided to just throw you a bone.”

Baekhyun escaped from Kris’s grasp and walked near him.

“But the case is not a trivial one. Is it? That’s why you went there to check up on us. You also went with me to the meeting place in spite of the fact you were not allowed to go on a field duty as it will leave a record.”

Chanyeol smiled mysteriously. He didn’t say anything. He finished putting on his gloves.

“But what’s the problem with Kris?”

“I don’t like him as simple as that.” He replied nonchalantly putting on his top hat. It was designed with a satin silver ribbon and black ace cards were fixed on it with a white rose.

“And you like me.”

“Wasn’t that obvious.”

Baekhyun had said it sarcastically but he didn’t expect this sudden honest answer. He was a little taken aback.  Before he could retort a smartass comeback he felt a pair of soft warm lips press themselves on the top of his head.

“4o’clock at the Swiss Cafe, you’ll know who you are looking for.”

Then he was gone climbing down the stairs fixing his peculiar top hat on his head.

“You can come with Jongin if you want.”

Baekhyun was left there standing with a furious Kris and an achingly hot spot on his crown and a face redder than a tomato.

He was perhaps the most curious person now in the world. Curious as to where this is going...


End file.
